Surprise Teaser!
by Alexriolover95
Summary: What's this you might ask? Well you're just going to have to click and read!
1. Teaser!

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Surprised to see me?**

 **Well, you're going to be because I have been doing some thinking for the past couple of days and well… I actually might be coming back to this archive sooner than I thought. The MLP short story I'm currently writing is not doing as well as I thought and I'm suddenly finding it hard to try to continue that.**

 **However I'm going to wait by the end of the week to decide fully whether or not to finish my current MLP story.**

 **Now, moving onto this…**

 **A very exciting surprise came out during the weekend that helped me get the lightbulb in my head turned on again! And well… Lets just say that what inspired me is #1 on the Youtube trending list…**

* * *

 _"My story begins many years ago…"_

A young woman's voice begins as it shows a poor looking village, people in misery as birds in white armor patrol the streets while holding blasters. A patrol of them passes by a Scarlet family of five, the youngest member, a little girl of just ten years being held by her mother as she stares with a blank expression at the armored men while her mother has a face of fear.

 _"One by one my family was taken away by the Empire until I was left alone, to fend for myself."_

The young woman continued her story, fast forwarding to some years later, when she's a young teenager, still in the village. She was minding her own business while walking on the streets, passing by a couple of the white armored birds as she accidentally bumped into one. As she fell, the bird she bumped into pointed his blaster at her, yelling at her.

"Watch where you're going!"

The young teenager simply got up and walked away without saying anything.

 _"I hated the Empire, but back than I thought, "What could I do? But I still helped my village."_

The scene showing the young teenager stealing some of the white armored birds rations while they weren't looking and then passing them along to those who were hungry. The teenager then going into a small dwelling.

"It's good to see you my young friend." The resident smiled at the young teenager as the teenager sat down next to her friend, where the two had a conversation about the Empire, ending on the same way. "Why don't you join the rebellion?" The teenager's friend advised.

 _"I heard of the rebellion, sometimes dreamt that I was in it, but I had no idea what they were like, all I knew was from Imperial chatter, until the day the rebellion came to me…"_

The next scene showing a strange looking fighter that the young teenager had never seen before, a whole squadron by the looks of it as they charged into a wall of TIE fighters in the skies nearby the village. The strange looking fighter had four separate wings with a long rod attached to the end of each wing, it also had a long and sleek body, even the sound it made was very different from a TIE fighter, it sounded more graceful. The teenager watched as the squadron of strange looking fighters defeated the TIEs one by one while suffering very few losses of their own and after all the TIE were destroyed, they went right on to destroy a weapons factory near the village.

The scene shows some time later, about a year to be exact as the young teenager, now 16 is in rebel wings. As she sits in a cell, a uniformed bird, with a couple of rebel troopers come in.

"So, you say you want to join the rebellion?" The uniformed bird asks.

"Yes." The teenager replied right away.

"Well, good." The uniformed bird smiles.

 _"I was given odd jobs, since I was too young to join a combat unit, but then I turned 18, old enough for combat and I wanted to become a starfighter pilot."_

The scene showing the 18 year old becoming accepted into a squadron of the strange looking fighters she remembered seeing flying above her village, now she would be flying one.

"Welcome to Blue Squadron." An older Blue macaw with kind hazel eyes said happily as he shook the young pilot's wing.

 _"I was a very good pilot, quickly learning all the tricks of my fighter and soon enough blowing up TIEs, doing my part in the rebellion."_

The scene switching to one of the pilot flying alongside her squadron as they battled numerous amounts of TIEs, explosions of destroyed TIE filling space.

"That's another kill to my name!" The pilot yelled into her radio.

"Don't get cocky." The pilot's wingman, a male Blue macaw roughly the same age chuckled back.

 _"I made friends with all my squadron mates, and I even fell in love with my wingman…"_

The next scene showing a room in the living quarters of a rebel cruiser, the above mentioned pilots in each other's wings as they slept together in the bed of the room, holding onto each other and not wanting to let go.

"I wish we could do this everyday." The female said as she had her head against her lover's chest.

"One day my love, every day we get closer to the Empire's end." The male replied as he placed a kiss on hid girlfriend's head.

 _"The squadron and I fought and fought, each time we always grew confident that we would win in the end, on and on until our victory at Endor, it was than that we knew for sure we were going to win."_

The scene going to one of the forest moon of Endor, fireworks going up in the night sky as the female pilot stared up into the sky, feeling victorious and she didn't let her family's possible deaths go in vain. Her boyfriend came and together, with their wings around each other they kissed in happiness.

 _"The following months we chased what remained of the Empire, the Empire fighting even harder, but we fought just as hard, forcing the Imperial fleet to be cornered."_

The final scene showing a battle above a rocky planet, as TIEs fought the strange looking fighters while rebel troopers fought the white armored birds below on the surface.

"Careful Blue Five and Six, you got one on your tail!" The older Blue macaw with hazel eyes, flying one of his own strange looking fighters shouted through the radio to his two pilots.

"I got him." The female pilot spoke calmly as she piloted her fighter, to get a target lock.

And then suddenly she felt a sudden pain in her belly, causing her to suddenly steer her fighter to the right, leaving the TIE to have a free shot at her wingman. The TIE took the advantage and fired his laser cannons as the shots burned through the wingman's fighter and caused the fighter's back to explode as it fell from the sky.

"Tiago!" The female shouted as she saw her wingman get shot down. "NOOO!"

 _"My name's Lisa and this is the story of my life fighting for the rebellion."_

* * *

 **And there we go…**

 **How did you guys like it?**

 **Now, I think it's pretty obvious what this is… I don't need to say it.**

 **But you guys are probably confused where this is going… And that's alright, because I'm going to post a second part to this, explaining all my thoughts, what this is based on, etc.**

 **However… If you did like this, than press the favorite ONLY.**

 **And if you didn't like this, than press the follow ONLY.**

 **And I would really appreciate it if you guys could spread the word, because I really want a lot of input whether or not I should do this!**


	2. More Details!

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Back with the details of my thoughts on this new story I'm thinking of! Which if you didn't figure it out, it's Star Wars! (Obviously!)**

* * *

Now before I begin with the details of my thoughts, I have to say that I'm actually quite disappointed at the result so far…

I only got one like, from my good friend, Nightfly123. I expected much more, I thought this would have done the same or even better than when I posted my idea for the Daring Jewel series, which got a lot of support and made that series a success so far. I thought this would have done much better because it's Star Wars! Obviously that's not what happened…

Hopefully with this, much more support will come!

Now, to explain my thoughts on this new idea I have.

So, if you aren't aware yet, the first teaser for Solo: A Star Wars Story came out and it was awesome! I can't wait to see it! And that got me thinking… With Rogue One and now this Solo movie coming soon, along with a bunch of other Star Wars Story movies rumored, I thought… Why not make my own?

Now this idea is very much still being refined and in development, but my idea is to explain the story of how a little girl grown up under the Empire's control and was inspired to join the rebellion, making her way there and eventually becoming an X-wing pilot, fighting the Empire and helping the rebellion win. And along the way she makes many friends and falls in love with her wingman, the two having children and getting married once the Empire is defeated.

I plan on starting the story before episode 4, but really starting it between episodes 4 and 5 and ending with the aftermath of the Battle of Jakku, where the Empire made its last stand. Which means that the original trilogy is canon alongside this story and I'm also including references to Rogue One and I'm even thinking about including some elements from the Star Wars Battlefront II campaign.

Now unlike with the Daring Jewel series, it's just going to be one story and not a collection of shorter stories and I'm not so sure I'm going to put other people's OCs in this story. However there is a reason for that, because alongside the original Rio characters, I'm also including all the Star Wars characters we know and love, so Han Solo, Leia, Luke, Darth Vader and al the rest are going to be in this story! And like in the teaser, I'm certainly going to include my OCs. So I got a ton of characters to deal with already!

I'm even thinking of a sequel to this story in which the couple's children I mentioned before are now grown up and have followed in their parents' talonsteps, becoming fighter pilots for the Resistance in their fight against the First Order. Another idea for that sequel is that the two boys which the couple had go on completely separate paths, one joins the Resistance and the other joins the First Order.

* * *

 **Now that you guys have gained a much better understanding of what I envisioned this new story to be, I hope this gains more support because I think this could be very good! But it'll only come reality if you guys want it!**


End file.
